Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling male urinary leakage.
Definitions and Applicability
Typically, as used here, "urinary leakage" and "incontinence" are used interchangeably. For convenience, in describing the clamp embodying the present invention, reference is made to "upper" and "lower" bow members, however it is understood that this orientation is illustrative and not limiting to any particular orientation or position. For example, the bows could be positioned "left" and "right" or vice versa, or at any of many other orientations which allow the necessary clamping.
Current State of the Relevant Field
Many males experience problems with the physiological function of urinary control which result in urinary leakage. The problems may be the result of disease or of the aging process. Also, radical surgery, radiation or chemotherapy to remove or treat a cancerous prostate gland has a high probability of causing some degree of long term urinary incontinence. There is a need for a device which effectively prevents urinary leakage, can be worn with very little discomfort for extended periods of time, and is quickly opened when there is an urge to urinate and quickly closed when the bladder is empty. Furthermore, preferably such a device should be easily adjusted to a wide range of sizes.